POOR JONGHYUN: THEY'RE DANGER!
by Raineze
Summary: JONGHYUN DIANIYAYA! Ia berniat membalaskan dendamnya itu pada semua yang menganiayanya. Akankah rencana piciknya berhasil? unlimited edition! mind for RnR minna-san? xD


**Poor Jonghyun: THEY'RE DANGER!**

Cast:

Lee Jonghyun  
Kang Minhyuk  
Jung Yonghwa  
Lee Jungshin

Genre: thriller comedy *nilai sendiri aja deh itu juga kalau lucu ._.v

Rating: PG13

Author: putriaans

Length: oneshoot

Disclaimer: my own plot. Karena Jonghyun di setiap ff pasti selalu dapat peran yang 'wow', jadi saya ingin Jonghyun sekali-kali dapat peran 'lebih WOWOWOW'. *cih, ceritanya balas dendam? ditebas Burning Souls. Haha engga kok. Cuma kepengen aja Jonghyun dapet peran begitu, gaada unsur balas dendamnya sedikitpun! Hehehee

Warning: hati-hati baca ini! thriller aneh tapi bener-bener bikin author merinding. Sumpah demi apapun author merinding! Disini author bener-bener paling tega, paling sadis, dan paling menistakan Jonghyun dkk! Burning Souls, maafkan dirikuu! Oh ya siap-siap kantong muntah ya diawal-awal dan siap-siap yang lainnya demi keamanan diri Anda. Karena bisa membuat Anda melotot tak percaya *author ngarang. Yah pokoknya author ngga yakin ff ini layak dipost. Tapi tetep author post. Ini ff tergaje terabal yang pernah dibikin author. Sekian dan terimakasih!

POOR JONGHYUN : THEY'RE DANGER!  
[All Jonghyun's POV]

"Jonghyun hyuuungg!"

Teriakan melengking Minhyuk yang membuat telinga pengang terdengar. Gue menghela napas, bersiap menerima segala macam 'kicauan' Minhyuk yang selalu punya topik untuk dikicaukan.

"Apa?"

"Hyung, lo gimana sih? Udah bagus-bagus tuh kamar lo, kenapa lo relain jadi hutan rimba sih?!" Hoh! Ngomel lagi tuh bocah. Iya gue tau dia itu ngejek gue yang males beresin kamar. Emang gue ngga bisa baca niat lo apa Hyuk?

"Lo ngomong apa sih? Yang jelas dong.." gue mulai naik darah, naik ayunan, sampe naik komidi putar. Ya iyalah. Siapa sih yang ngga kesel diejek secara ditutup-tutupi seolah itu adalah hal tabu tapi layak untuk diperbincangkan? Cih, kenapa gue jadi presenter acara gosip investigasi itu? Dengan tatapan tajam dan dipelotot-pelototin sampe tuh mata kayak mau keluar, dengan cara duduk yang 'eungh' banget, dan dengan gaya sok eksotis. Hii

"Hyung.. besok lo mau ikutan audisi acara gosip itu ya?" tanya Minhyuk yang bikin segala lamunan gue tentang investigasi buyar.

"Ha?"

"Itu.. lo.. ish ngapain lo melotot-melototin mata lo sampe kayak mau keluar? Terus cara duduk lo.. persis banget kayak presenter Mbo Imah, sengak-sengak gitu. Abis itu gaya lo kenapa jadi kayak lady yang eksotis banget? Gue yakin lo gabakalan lulus tuh audisi. Masa iya gerakan kayak cacing-kepanasan-terus-dikasih-garam yang kelepek-kelepek begitu lulus? Kalau lo mau ikutan audisi itu dan lulus, sini gue ajarin cara yang bener. Mau kagak?"

Gue melongo gara-gara segala ocehan Minhyuk. Apa? Gue? Seorang manly-Busan-namja, seorang Burning, yang pesonanya gabakal redup sampe abad 25 nanti bertingkah kayak lady eksotis? Iyuh.. apa tadi dia bilang? Mata gue dipelotot-pelototin, cara duduk gue, tingkah gue..?

"APAAAA?!"

"Ngga usah lebay deh hyung. Tuh tuh tuh sekarang liat, ngapain lo pake jilat bibir segala? Lo ngga ahli dalam jilat-menjilat-bibir! Yang paling ahli tuh Yonghwa hyung! Coba aja lo suruh dia jilat bibir, pasti lo-gue-Jungshin bakal histeris, terus lo undang tuh tetangga, anjing tetangga, kakek nenek lo, kakek nenek gue, kakek nenek tetangga, anjing kakek nenek lo, anjing kakek nenek gue, anjing kakek nenek tetangga, adeknya anjing kakek nenek tetangga, temennya anjing kakek nenek lo, buyutnya anjing kakek nenek gue, terus-"

"Lo apa sih?! Sekalian aja tuh gue undang ibu-bapaknya Jjing, kakek neneknya Jjing, tetangganya Jjing, kenalannya Jjing di stasiun-"

"Woy! Ini ada apaan sih? Jjing anjing gue dibawa-bawa. Jangan dibawa-bawa dong, dia lagi flu. Nanti kalo lo bawa-bawa flunya tambah parah, sekarang kan musim hujan! Dan juga nih ya, kakek neneknya Jjing itu lagi di Hawaii, orangtuanya Jjing itu lagi di Hong Kong, kenalannya Jjing yang di stasiun itu lagi di.. dimana ya? Oh ya udah dipanggil sama yang di atas, kegencet pintu kereta dia kemaren, udah gitu abis kegencet pintu dia kelindes pula, belom selesai kelindes ada 20 balon meledak di kuping dia. Jadilah dia mati. Ngenes banget ya matinya.. gue turut berbela sungkawa. Lo berdua berbela sungkawa juga ngga? Nanti siang kita ke pemakamannya yok! Entar kalo ada kita kan nanti jadi rame, nanti di berita tulisannya gini **'Acara pemakaman seekor anjing yang mati mengenaskan heboh karena datangnya empat orang lelaki tampan berparas malaikat merangkap pangeran gagah yang dengan sukarela mengucapkan turut berduka cita. Ya, merekalah CNBLUE! Dan karena kedatangan sang leader CNBLUE yang paling paling bernilai plus dari yang lainnya, si anjing pun kembali hidup meski harus menjadi cacat. Kenapa si anjing bisa hidup lagi? Ternyata si anjing merupakan fans dari the best leader ever, Jung Yonghwa. Hingga berita ini diturunkan si anjing masih tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya dari the best leader ever!' **Gyahahahahaaa! Gimana? Hebat kan gue? Udah yok kita kesana aja nanti siang.. ya ya ya? Jonghyun, lo kan anak baik hati tidak sombong rajin belajar rajin menabung rajin sholat rajin mengaji.. dan lo Minhyuk, lo mau kan? Gue kan soulmate lo juga.. emang Jungshin doang soulmate lo? Ya ya ya?"

Yee.. dateng-dateng dia curcol. Lagian siapa sih yang mau bawa-bawa anjing dia? Pede banget deh Yonghwa hyung. Eleehh.. mau tuh anjing flu, muntaber, diabetes sekalipun gue ngga peduli. itu juga ngapain kakek neneknya udah tua ke Hawaii? Ibu bapaknya ke Hong Kong? Ok, kalo ke Hong Kong pasti mau belanja.

Hee?

Belanja? Anjing belanja? Uwaaa keren banget -_-b Dan temennya Jjing.. iya sih kasian banget. Iyadeh demi reputasi gue yang udah dicap Yonghwa hyung baik-hati-tidak-sombong-rajin-belajar-rajin-menabung-rajin-sholat-rajin-mengaji, dengan sangat sangat terpaksa gue turut berbela sungkawa..

Terus.. APA? 'dan karena sang leader CNBLUE yang paling paling bernilai plus dari yang lainnya, si anjing pun kembali hidup meski harus menjadi cacat. Kenapa si anjing bisa hidup lagi? Ternyata si anjing merupakan fans dari the best leader ever, Jung Yonghwa. Hingga berita ini diturunkan si anjing masih tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya dari the best leader ever!' cih.. apa banget itu? pede tingkat dewa stadium akut -_- Dan gue emang anak baik, ngapain sih disebut-sebut lagi? Ngga usahlah. Gue kan rendah hati.. ya nggak? Oh.

Tiba-tiba Yonghwa hyung deketin gue. Oh oh! Alert! Danger! Apa dia bisa denger suara hati gue yang barusan ngejek dia abis-abisan? Oh tidak! Bahaya! Danger! Pelampung mana pelampung?! Lee Jonghyun akan tenggelaaaaammmm!

Glek.

"A-Apa hyung?" tanya gue gugup. Bukan, bukan gugup lagi, tapi PANIK! Keringet dingin, panas, sampe yang anget pun mengucur deras dari pelupuk mata gue. Mau yang mana? Panas, dingin, atau anget?

"Lo nangis, Jonghyun hyung?" pertanyaan bodoh Minhyuk mencairkan kepanikan gue yang sedari tadi beku. Tapi kemudian Yonghwa hyung berhenti deketin gue dan ganti deketin Minhyuk. Sayangnya oksigen enggan mendekati gue setelah Yonghwa hyung deketin gue. Dan hanya karbon dioksida yang mau deketin gue. Sesakkk!

Ekor mata gue mengikuti kemana siluet Yonghwa hyung yang menarik Minhyuk ke tiang yang tiba-tiba ada di ruangan ini entah siapa yang bikin. Ini beneran gue belom bisa bernapas lega. Karena firasat gue semakin buruk! Apa Yonghwa hyung berniat membunuh Minhyuk dan ehm.. gue?

Yonghwa hyung menyuruh Minhyuk duduk manis disana. Terus dia berjalan ke dapur. Gue gatau apa yang dia lakukan karena dia ngga bilang sama gue. Gue hanya bisa menebak-nebak. Dan semua yang terlintas di pikiran gue cuma hal-hal terburuk. TIDAAAAKKK!

KLONTANG

BRUAAKK

JEDEEERR

JEDUUGGG

BUGGHH

BAMM

NGEEEKK

MOOOO

MIAAWW

PETOK PETOK

Eh? Kok bisa ada peternakan di tengah keadaan dramatis begini? Apa.. apa.. apa Yonghwa hyung membunuh mereka semua duluan setelah itu dia membunuh Minhyuk dan... gue? Terus darahnya dijadiin sesajen? Heh, kayaknya Yonghwa hyung gasuka sama yang kayak begitu deh.

ATAU DIA MAU MUTILASI GUE?

Gue curi-curi pandang ke arah Minhyuk. Menatap dia dengan tatapan memelas. Dan juga sedikit mengirim telepati. Semoga dia paham.

'_Yonghwa hyung mau ngapain?'_

Minhyuk mengerutkan keningnya, hidungnya, dan kupingnya. Kemudian seluruh tubuhnya mengerut kayak timun di toples acar. Ha, itu cuma imajinasi gue dan kayaknya sih keinginan gue juga.. Tau kan timun acar? Yaelah cupu banget lo gatau timun acar yang jadi makanan favorit Jungshin sejak dia nelepon KFC mesen ayam tapi dibawainnya timun acar. Terus awalnya dia makan tuh timun acar pelan-pelan. Dan dia makannya sedikit-sedikit. Untuk menghemat dan supaya bisa menikmati tuh timun lebih lama? Tett tott! Salah! Dia makan sedikit-sedikit karena dia ngga pernah tau ada makanan yang namanya timun acar di dunia ini jadi dia pengen kenalan dulu sama timun acarnya. Terus Yonghwa hyung ikutan pula, dia ngajak ngomong timun acarnya (O.o) percaya ngga lo? Terus Minhyuk yang jawab seolah dia yang jadi timun acarnya. Dan jadilah gue sendirian jadi penonton drama timun acarnya.. eh bareng pegawai KFC nya yang gue larang buat pulang deng. Sumpah tuh pegawai KFC cantik banget.. Yoona aja kalah telak dari dia. Ibaratnya Yoona 2% dan dia 98.99% Uuuhh.. kebayang ngga kecantikannya? Yoona bro, kalah ama dia.. kenapa dia ngga jadi model aja ya? Atau kenapa dia ngga masuk SNSD aja dan jadi member ke 10? Gue gatau kenapa. Gue kan belom nanya dia..

Ah, ngapain gue ikutan curcol kayak Yonghwa hyung? Back to the story, gue kirim lagi telepati gue yang limited edition itu ke Minhyuk. Kali ini dengan lebih menggebu-gebu. Gue jadi geregetan sendiri ama tuh bocah. Otaknya lagi lemoooott. Pulsanya belom diisi kali. *emangnya modem-_-

Tiba-tiba Minhyuk manggut-manggut. Dia menarik napas, siap-siap menjawab telepati gue ngga lewat telepati lagi. Huhh.. tapi gue masih belom bisa bernapas lega karena Yonghwa hyung ngga balik-balik.

"Hyung, yaelah santai aja apa lo. Gue tau lo kepengen banget ikutan audisi investigasi itu. Sabar dongg.. nanti malem gue ajarin.. Cara lo masih salah itu.." jawab Minhyuk enteng. Dan sukses bikin gue makin lemes.

Jadi dia gatau apa yang selama ini gue omongin ke dia? Oh God! Sedari tadi hidung gue udah kembang kempis berusaha ngomong ke dia. Tapi apa? Apa? Apa balesannya ke gue? Pengorbanan gue gaada apa-apanya buat dia? A-Ahh, jahat banget lo Hyuk!

"Hyung.. gue udah bilang nanti malem gue ajarin kan? Ngga usah latihan sendiri lah, gue ngeri ngeliat lo.."

JEDEERR

Searasa disambar petir tujuh turunan, gue limbung. Terduduk di lantai dengan bertumpukan kedua lutut. Air mata gue mengalir deras. Gue tak habis pikir kenapa Minhyuk bisa sebegitu jahatnya ama gue. Hiks..

"Jonghyun-ah.. kau kenapa?"

Malaikat penolong gue datang. Gue mendongak dan menatapnya sendu dramatis. Sungguh sekujur tubuhnya bercahaya. Gue yakin dia bener-bener malaikat.

Gue udah tersenyum lebar dan hendak menyambut uluran tangannya yang manis itu sebelum tiba-tiba gue tersadar siapa yang gue sebut malaikat itu.

"Neo!" seru gue kesel. Saking keselnya bahasa gue yang dari tadi bahasa Indonesia berubah jadi bahasa Korea. Iya dong.. gue kan cinta Indonesia.. dan para yeojanya yang.. uwaaahhh menawan :D Target gue nih pengen deketin authornya *dimusnahkan Burning Souls. Susah banget deketin dia. Dia udah cinta mati sama makhluk yang barusan gue sebut malaikat itu. Euh, gue nyesel sebut dia malaikat. Malaikat apaan tuh yang bikin sang author berpaling dari gue? Tsk. Dimana-mana malaikat itu kan baik hati dan baik semua-muanya, nah ini? Arrggghh!

Buru-buru gue bangkit dari kubur, eh dari duduk gue. Cih, ngga sudi gue nyambut uluran tangan dia. Suasana kembali muram dan gelap gulita. Entahlah, mungkin PLN kesel, kita ngga bayar-bayar listrik jadinya diputus deh -_-

"Lo mau liat jilat bibir gue?" sebuah desahan yang bikin gue merinding terdengar persis di samping telinga gue. Gue yakin ini Yonghwa hyung meskipun gue ngga liat mukanya. Bukan karena gue hafal suaranya-rajin banget gue ngafalin suaranya-tapi karena gue inget ucapan Minhyuk tentang sang ahli jilat bibir. Jadi, Yonghwa hyung, jangan kegeeran lo!

"Males. Ngapain gue liat atraksi jilat bibir lo? Gue juga bisa kok hyung, jilat bibir lo."

"Hee? Lo mau jilat bibir Yonghwa hyung?!" teriak Minhyuk kaget. Dan itu bener-bener bikin telinga gue pengang. Suaranya menggelegar sampe menggetarkan bumi bagian selatan. Gue yakin itu.

"APA? LO MAU JILAT BIBIR GUE?!" kali ini gantian Yonghwa hyung yang teriak. Yang ini lebih kenceng, sampe planet Pluto yang nun jauh disana pun pasti kedengeran. Tapi kalo yang ini gue ngga pengang. Eh? Kenapa ya?

"Ihh! Ogah gue jilat bibir lo! Sampe lo bisa jalan kaki ke bulan pun gue ngga akan mau hyung!" kali ini giliran gue yang teriak. Haha. Sukurin lo berdua. Pengang ngga lo? Makanya, bikin kuping gue pengang itu jangan dijadiin hobi.. kena karma kan.. Nyiahahahaaaa

"Cih, siapa yang pengen kasih liat atraksi jilat bibir gue yang kece menawan anggun sehat sentosa ini sama lo? Sorry la yaw, ga level!" diihh.. lain lagi balesannya. Dasar hyung labil bin payah-_-

"Yah hyung. Kasian noh Jonghyun hyung. Dia kepengen ikut audisi investigasi dan dia dari tadi ngga sabar banget pengen belajar tekniknya sama gue. Kasih contoh lah hyung.." pinta Minhyuk dengan aegyo yang membuat siapapun enggan untuk tak mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Sshh.. guenya gamau Hyuk!" bales gue sambil komat kamit memanjatkan doa semoga PLN berbaik hati dan listriknya dinyalain lagi.

"Alah, jangan jaim lah hyung. Liat mata lo, pengen banget liat atraksinya Yonghwa hyung.."

Hey! Itu dusta yang takkan termaafkan!

"Lagian-juga-kalau-gue-mau-liat, ngga akan-keliatan-om, lo-ngga-nyadar-apa-dari-tadi-kita-gelap-gelapan?" sindir gue dengan penekanan di setiap kata.

"Tuh kan hyung, kalo dipancing dia mau.."

"Hahaha. Ya lo bener banget Hyuk. ai lop yu pull dehh" Yonghwa hyung terkekeh. Ceilah, ngomong I love you full aja masih salah, udah belagu.

"Hyung, lo jangan cembetut gitu dong. Nanti gantengnya hilang.." goda Minhyuk yang membuat gue yang udah bener-bener kesel ama mereka sedikit melirik. Berbakat juga dia mengambil hati gue. Eh, emang dia bisa liat gue lagi merengut disaat gelap begini? Ah bodo amat. Pokoknya, asal lo tau ya Hyuk, tampang gue yang merengut itu jauh jauh jauh jauh lebih kece cute unyu dan bikin yeoja melting daripada lo! Kalo lo kan bikin meltingnya sampe meleleh doang, nah gue sampe jadi gas! Hebat kan gue?

"Yonghwa hyung, kalo lo suka sama Minhyuk, authornya buat gue ya?" tanya gue setelah mendapat pencerahan. Hey, ini kesempatan emas berlapis baja bukan?

"Hoh? Ei lo jangan gitu Hyun.. lo ngga inget sama pegawai KFC yang kata lo kalah telak dari Yoona? Bukannya dia udah menaklukan pertahanan lo?"

"Iya sih hyung, tapi kan dia lagi gaada.."

PLETAKK

"Payah lo hyung! Ngga ber-peri-ke-pegawai-KFC-an" oceh Minhyuk lagi. Gue masih usap-usap kepala gue yang serasa ditimpuk hujan batu. Sakit banget.

"Hyung, kok sakit banget sih mukulnya?" tanya gue polos. Hey, Lee Jonghyun bisa jadi orang polos! Jonghyun tobat dan berhati bersih tanpa noda sekarang!

"Heh iya dong. Lo ngga inget gue ke gym 4 jam sehari? Lo kalah sekarang sama gue, mantan atlet judo!" katanya menggebu-gebu dengan penekanan di kata 'mantan'.

Yee.. nih orang mancing lumba-lumba lagi.. Dan sekarang hidung gue kembang kempis lagi kan? Tidak, image kece gue runtuh! Pantes aja sang author berpaling dari guee. Senyebelinnya Yonghwa hyung tetep gue akuin dia selalu kece di posisi apapun.. posisi sakit perut sekalipun.

"Ok hyung, masalah kekecean di setiap kondisi lo menang. Tapi perihal judo-judoan gue TOP 1"

"Iya dong! Bisa lo bayangin ibu gue ngidam apa pas mengandung gue? Gue pun gatau. Semuanya dirahasiain sama dia. Katanya kalo dia kasih tau nanti ada orang yang plagiat wajah kece gue. Ibu gue gamau gue tersaingi karena cuma gue, keturunan keluarga Jung yang paling sempurna wajahnya. Emm, ngga cuma keturunan keluarga Jung ding, tapi seantero Korea. Hahaha. Ya ngga?" Ok hyung, lo mulai ngelantur. Mimpi lo pemilik wajah paling tampan seantero Korea?

"Judo-judoan gue TOP 1!" gue berusaha mencuri perhatian Minhyuk yang sedari tadi mandangin Yonghwa hyung dengan pandangan kagum. Iya, gue akuin gue JEALOUS. Hey, itu mimpi dia doang menyandang gelar pemilik wajah paling sempurna seantero Korea! Padahal mah, sedorm ini aja masih unggul gue. Ya kan? Ya kan?

"Lo promosiin brand oli hyung?" tanya Minhyuk ogah-ogahan. Bagus, setidaknya dia mulai merespon gue. Haha. Iyalah dia ogah-ogahan, orang tadi gue manggil dia sambil narik-narik kepala dia biar mendekat ke arah gue..

"Engga, gue promosiin diri gue.." jawab gue yang merengut lagi. Jelas, Minhyuk balik lagi ke Yonghwa hyung.

". . . ."

Tuh kan gue dikacangin lagi. Ok, gue bakal jadi obat nyamuk buat mereka yang gue rasa lagi pacaran di tengah gelap dan di tengah ketersiksaan gue. Eh, kok gue jadi caper gini ya?

"GUE JEALOUS WOY!"

Tepat setelah itu lampunya nyala. Kenapa dia seolah memihak pada mereka berdua? Huh! Tuh kan, mereka berdua mengerjap sebentar abis itu langsung menatap gue dengan tatapan entah apa itu.

Satu detik.. dua detik.. tiga detik.. empat detik.. lima detik.. sampe sejam mereka mandangin gue. Gue jadi berpikir apa mereka udah dicabut ya nyawanya?

"Nyawanya udah pada melayang ya?"

PLAKPLAKPLAK

BUGG

BAMM

DUKDUKDUK

JEDERRR

CTARRR

DORR DORR DORR

DUAARRRR

GYAAAAAA

INI PERCOBAAN PEMBUNUHAN NAMANYAAA!

Gue kan cuma nanyaaa! Masa langsung ditampar bolak-balik-depan-belakang-atas-bawah?! Abis itu gue dipukul pake bogemnya Yonghwa hyung pula. Dia kira meskipun gue atlet judo kagak sakit apa dibegituin?! Terus gue di tendang perutnya sama Minhyuk! Pake sepatu dia yang baru dia order dari online shop. Ok, bagian itu ngga penting. Tapi wujud sepatunyaaaa! Dibawahnya itu banyak duri-duri kayak paku gitu yang panjang-panjang banget! Yang kayak sepatunya spongebob tau kan? Di episode dia punya bodyguard dan kunci rumahnya hilang. Eh ternyata bodyguardnya itu orang yang dia takutin.. Tau nggak? Ah pokoknya semua duri itu nusuk-nusuk gue! Penderitaan gue ngga cuma sampe situ, gue digulung-gulung-dilipet-dipadatkan(?) sampe jadi bola basket, gue di-dribble, direbutin mereka yang tau-tau backgroundnya jadi lapangan basket, terus berkali-kali shot dan berkali-kali pula ngga masuk ring! Kebayang ngga gimana sakitnya?! Aarrgghh! End deh.

Eh ternyata belom end. Dewi Fortuna masih marah sama gue gara-gara gue tidak berbuat baik. Tiba-tiba ada petir yang nyambar gue. Hanya gue yang disambar. Dua makhluk sadis melebihi setan dari segala iblis itu ngga ada satupun yang tersambar petir juga! Padahal mereka lagi kawal gue bak bodyguard. Hoh ngga sudi gue dikawal bodyguard kalo bodyguardnya sadis banget macam mereka. Itu sama aja menyerahkan diri gue masuk ke mulut buaya-_- Heyy mereka masih belom puas siksa gue ternyata. Tiba-tiba gue disambit pake cemeti sampe punggung gue merah-merah semua. Merahnya pun berbagai macam, merah darah, merah maroon, merah sirup, merah muda, sampe merah hati pun ada. Ya ampun, gue diperlakukan seperti budak pada zaman Jahiliyah dulu. tapi gue yakin apa yang mereka perlakukan ke gue lebih dari budak-budak zaman itu, hellooo mereka itu hyung dan namdongsaeng gue sendiri! Orang yang udah gue anggap keluarga, ternyata menusuk, menyiksa, dan mencoba membunuh gue dari belakang! Makhluk macam apa coba mereka?!

Oh, ini final nya.. jreng jreng jrengg!  
FINAL FINAL FINAL FINAL!  
(gaya bahasanya jadi serius ya)

Mulutku dibekap menggunakan sapu tangan, aku memberontak tapi semuanya sia-sia saja. Lalu aku tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Pokoknya begitu aku terbangun aku sudah dalam posisi terikat di tiang besar dengan mulut dilakban. Kemudian Minhyuk datang dengan penutup mata a la bajak laut dan tersenyum picik. Oh! Teganya dikau! Sedetik kemudian ia melangkah mendekatiku. Aku menatapnya penuh kebencian, kewaspadaan tanpa sedikitpun rasa kecintaan.

"Hyung.. kau tahu apa artinya dirimu bagiku?" tanya Minhyuk sopan dan manis. Aku hampir tersentuh dengannya. Tapi begitu ingat ia yang melakukan ini semua, segala perasaan tersentuh itu pun lenyap tanpa bekas, tanpa jejak.

"Apa kau tidak tau hyung? Oh, aku terkejut kau tidak tau" lanjutnya sambil tertawa menjijikkan. Dasar Minhyuk bodoh! Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab kalau mulutku dilakban begini-_-

"Jonghyun! Jangan merusak suasana! Kau mau scene yang ini diulang-ulang terus?!" seru seseorang yang entah siapa itu. Tapi aku menurutinya.

"Minhyuk! Jangan lakukan itu pada Jonghyun! Kau jahat sekali!" semua pasang mata menoleh ke sumber suara. Aih! Malaikat kembali datang padaku! My fallen angel!

Aku menatap malaikat itu penuh harap. Ia melangkah ke arahku, mengusap rambutku dan tersenyum penuh semangat. Aku balas tersenyum padanya dengan berharap ia melepaskanku dan memusnahkan Minhyuk si namdongsaeng durhaka pada hyungnya.

"Y-Yonghwa hyung.." ujar Minhyuk terbata pada sosok yang kusebut malaikat itu. ah, begitu mendengar namanya aku kembali teringat Yonghwa hyung yang di dorm. Yang merebut author cantik yang kuinginkan itu! Sshh.

Yonghwa hyung yang ini kurasa berbeda. Beda dengan Yonghwa hyung di rumah yang amat sangat super duper menyebalkan, mengesalkan, dan selalu membuatku jealous! Semuanya milik dia! Huh! Aku yakin marga Yonghwa hyung ini bukan Jung. Antara Lee, Park, Choi, Kim, Yoon, Jang, Byun, Song, Go, Oh, atau Kang? – tidak! Kalau Kang akan terbayang Minhyuk yang berdusta nan durhaka itu!

Minhyuk diabaikannya. The fallen angel semakin mendekatiku, melepaskan lakban yang seolah tak mau lepas dari mulutku. Kemudian berbisik halus di telingaku.

"Mau lihat atraksi jilat bibirku?"

"GYAAAAAAAA – Kau, kau, Jung.. Yonghwa? Jung..Yong..Hwa?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"HUAAAAAAAAAA"

"Sst! Jangan berisik! Anak gue lagi tidur!" tiba-tiba Jungshin nongol sambil berkacak pinggang. Gue melongo ngeliat dia. Daster merah bunga-bunga, sebelah tangan megang sodet, dan apron kuning garis-garis biru. Ih ga matching banget dandanannya-_-

"HUAAAAAAA—mmphbhh" sumpeh sakit banget ini yang narik bibir gue biar gue diem. Eh entar kalo bibir gue engga kece lagi gimana? W('A'w)

"Dibilangin ngeyel lo! Makanya, diem! Susah banget sih dikasih taunya!" seru Jungshin. Yaelah, anaknya dititip di rumah tetangga di pulau sebelah aja kek, gausah pake nyiksa bibir gue! Gamau repot banget dah lo Shin.

"Makanya, jangan cepet-cepet punya anak! Ngerepotin tau!" bales gue kenceng. Enak aja dia mau ikutan bully gue juga. Tuh anak dua aja belom kelar, jbjb aja dia.

"Ah, kelamaan lo! Udah diem dulu sebentaran kenapa!" Yonghwa hyung bersuara. Oh iya baru nyadar gue mereka berdua cengo ngeliatin gue berantem ama Jungshin masalah anak(?).

"Jungshin, awas! Lo jagain anak lo. Tutup mata tutup telinga anak lo ya. Dia masih dibawah umur.." kata Minhyuk bijaksana dan bijaksini.

"Tutup usia aja sekalian!" gerutu gue kesel banget yang langsung dihadiahi dengan gebokan bola basket. Gue ambil tuh bola basket, gantian gue lempar ke mukanya Jungshin dengan kekuatan super. Bonyok-bonyok dah tuh muka. Gue gapeduli.

"Ish! Udah ayo!" Yonghwa hyung nyeret gue ke depan dan Minhyuk dorong gue ke depan juga. Ninggalin Jungshin sendirian yang masih menggerutu gajelas kaya ibu-ibu arisan gadapet arisan. Gue serasa jadi tumbal deh. Hii nauzubillah.

"Minhyuk, pegangin Jonghyun."

Hey! Apa-apaan ini? Apa penyiksaan ini belum selesai juga? Apa gue memang ditakdirkan hidup dalam siksaan? Apa tampang gue tampang yang wajib disiksa? Apa salah gue? Apa mereka ada dendam sama gue? Tapi gue gapernah berbuat salah ke mereka. Gue orang baik. Atau mereka punya dendam keluarga? Dendam sama buyut-buyut gue dan dilampiaskan ke gue semuanya? ANDWAE!

"Tatap mata Yonghwa. Tatap.. tatap.. taaaataaaapp!"

Yonghwa hyung ganti kostum lagi. Sekarang kostumnya hitam-hitam dan di sekeliling matanya itu dipakein sesuatu warna hitam juga *author gatau namanya . yang jelas alat make up*. Yonghwa hyung pasti makin kece kalau…

"Hyung, hyung itu kece bangeettt.." kata gue pasang aegyo sambil menautkan kedua tangan gue dan kedip-kedip mata genit. Sontak mereka menatap gue bingung.

Eih?

"Emang gue kece. Lo gatau aja sekece apa gue itu," jawab Yonghwa hyung pede.

"Iya gue nyesel hyung, ternyata lo itu kece banget. Tapi bakal lebih kece lagi kalau kayak gini nih, eh lepasin gue bentar deh.." kata gue dan mereka nurut. Gue langsung aja melenggang ke dapur.

KLONTANG

JEDUKK

PYAARR

JEEDEERR

Gue kembali dari dapur dengan tangan penuh. Gue menyeringai licik ke arah Yonghwa hyung dan numpahin semua yang ada di tangan gue ke arah Yonghwa hyung.

Pisang. Daun pisang. Apel. Mangga. Pepaya. Jambu. Rambutan. Kelapa. Nanas. Belimbing. Melon. Semangka. Strawberry. Markisa. Anggur. Jeruk. Cherry. Lemon. Kiwi. Duku. Kelengkeng. Manggis. Nangka. Durian. Kurma. Tomat. Rebung. Sawi. Bayam. Kangkung. Sayur asem. Sayur lodeh. Ikan teri. Ikan pari. Ikan mujair. Ikan lele. Ikan gurame. Kerang hijau. Telur ayam. Telur bebek. Telur burung. Telur buaya. Telur penyu. Telur kepiting. Kulit udang. Kerupuk. Kentang. Wortel. Ubi cilembu. Ubi merah. Ubi putih. Ubi hijau. Ubi pink. Ubi coklat. Semua jenis ubi deh. Goguma mentah. Bambu tua. Bambu muda. Bambu busuk. Bambu lembek. Bambu keras. Daun bambu. Daun bambu yang udah kecebur got. Dan batang kelapa.

"Lo mau ganti profesi jadi tukang sayur, tukang buah, sama tukang ikan ya?"

"Kagak. Ini semua buat lo, hyung."

"GUEEH?"

Cih, dramatis amat dah lo hyung. Ini mah kagak seberapa. Sekali telen juga abis. Lebay sih lo. Udah sih makan aja ribet banget.

HAP

BLEP

HAP

BLEP

HAP

BLEP

HAP

BLEP

HAP

BLEP

HAP

BLEP

HAP

BLEP

Gue jejelin tuh semuanya ke mulut Yonghwa hyung. Bodo amat dia megap-megap kayak anak bayi belajar berenang terus dia nelen air kaporit sampe air kolam renangnya abis. Hahahaaha. Mukanya udah merah banget sekarang. Gue gapeduli. Ini masih seperempatnya. Masih ada tiga perempat lagi, hyung!

"! #$%^*&*()_+_+*&^%$# !"

"Apa hyung? Jonghyun yang menyayangimu ini tidak mengerti bahasa alien! Bisa hyung ajari aku? BWAHAHAAHAHA!" gue tertawa evil. Bener-bener puas gue kali ini ngebales segala perbuatan nista dia ke gue. Hahaahahaha!

"! #$%^&*()_+_+|\=+_-)(*&^%$# ! #$%!"

"Aduh hyung, udah ngga muat nih! Gimana dong? Ini makanan nanti jadi mubazir . Gue udah kenyang, hyung. Aduh, udah gamuat lagii.." kata gue setelah gue dorong-dorong semangka yang masih bulet ke dalem mulutnya tapi gamasuk-masuk.

"Yaudah deh. Hyung istirahat dulu yaa. Aku kasih Minhyuk sama Jungshin aja deh sisanya. Gapapa kan hyung? GYAHAHAHAHAHA" gue menatap Minhyuk yang daritadi udah pucat pasi. Menyeringai lagi ke arahnya yang nelen ludah.

Glek.

"A-Aniya hyung. Aku.. sudah kenyang. Nanti kalau kekenyangan kan ngantuk, gabisa ajarin hyung buat audisi investigasi itu dehh"

"Hah? Ah selaw aja Hyuk. tahun depan bisa kok audisinya, ya kan? Ini sayang-sayang makanannya. Panda yang itu udah gabisa nelen makanan lagi. Udah kegendutan. Nanti kalau dipaksa makanannya disumpelin entar dia meledak deh. Nanti dorm kita ancur.. gamau kan dorm kita ancur? Daripada dorm kita ancur mendingan lo makan ini Hyuk. Nanti kalau kalian bertiga udah segede panda, eh pemain sumo yang lebih gede lagi kan dormnya kesempitan, nah nanti kita bisa minta sama manager hyung buat renovasi dorm kita dan entar dorm kita jadi dorm paling gede dari artis-artis lainnya. Gimana? Setuju kan?"

"ANDWAE! Mendingan dorm kita ancur gara-gara Yonghwa hyung daripada aku jadi ikutan segede dia!" teriak Minhyuk frustrasi. Haha, lo takut kan? Tapi sayang, Jonghyun sedang tidak berbaik hati. Jonghyun lagi mood membalaskan dendam Jonghyun yang akan menurun ke tujuh turunannya Jonghyun nanti kalau engga terbalaskan. Gimana dong? Ini bukan kemauannya Jonghyun, tapi kemauannya tujuh turunan Jonghyun -_-

"Udah ah, berisik. Entar anaknya Jungshin doak-doak(?). Bikin pusing tau ga?" kata gue mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Ini anak ngeyel mulu sih. Tinggal telen aja rempong -_- Jadi, gue ambil ancang-ancang, pilih yang mana dulu yang mau disumpelin ke Hyukkie imut-imut.

"Ehmm Hyukkie, pilih deh mau makan yang mana dulu. Terserah mau makan yang mana aja. Jonghyun yang bayarin.." kata gue tertawa-tawa.

Glek.

"Ada pesan terakhir menjelang evolusi lo jadi panda? Eh bukan, beruang kutub."

". . . ."

"Yaudah kalau gaada pesan terakhir, kita mulai aja yaaa :D"

HAP

BLEP

HAP

BLEP

HAP

BLEP

HAP

BLEP

HAP

BLEP

HAP

BLEP

HAP

BLEP

Gue membersihkan tangan gue yang sedikit terkena debu. Jonghyun yang sekarang cinta kebersihan. Jadi Jonghyun gasuka kalau ada sesuatu yang berantakan dan tidak teratur, apalagi berkuman. Iyuuhhh..

"Lovely Bear. Ah, itu nama lo sekarang Hyuk – eh Lovely Bear. Emm, kayanya bagus tuh buat kado valentine pegawai KFC yang itu. Dan Emotional Panda, lo bakal gue kasih ke authornya sebagai mas kawin.. GYAHAHAHAHAA"

Ah, sekarang kan jadi lebih bersih dorm kita, ya kan Emotional Panda-hyung? My Lovely Bear? Nah sekarang Mama Jungshin yang harus bersihin ini semua. HUAHAHAHAHAHA.

"Yuhuuuu~~ Mama Jungshin! Papa Jonghyun punya sesuatu buat kesehatan bayimu~~" panggil gue berjalan dengan langkah ringan ke arah kamar Jungshin dengan anaknya yang nyebelin itu.

"Hyung, kalau lo mau teriak-teriak lagi lo bakal gue tendang dari dorm ini!" seru Jungshin sarkatis. Gue hanya tertawa keras.

"Iya. Gue gaakan teriak-teriak. Udah ayo ah capcus cyiin!" ih, gue mesti relain image gue jadi lekong sementara.

Klek.

Akhirnya Jungshin keluar dari kamarnya. Dengan semangat gue tarik dia ke ruang tengah. Tempat panda dan beruang itu berada. Mereka udah pada ngorok. Kekenyangan.

"Hyung, mereka siapa?" tanya Jungshin polos.

"Aigo~ masa lo ngga ngenalin mereka sih?" tanya gue sok terkejut. Gue berjalan menghampiri mereka dan menepuk pundaknya satu per satu. "Yang ini, Emotional Panda," terus gue berjalan ke arah satunya. "Ini Lovely Bear. Unyu-unyu kan namanya?"

"Buat apaan hyung?" kata Jungshin bodoh.

"Buat apa? Lovely Bear buat pegawai KFC yang tempo hari nganterin timun acar buat lo. Hadiah valentine gituuu" kata gue dan Jungshin manggut-manggut.

"Emotional Panda buat authornya sebagai mas kawin besok.."

"APAA? LO MAU KAWIN BESOK HYUNG?"

"Udah ah gausah lebay. Masalah itu entar aja. Nah sekarang gue mau kasih vitamin buat anak lo biar cepet gede dan jadi anak pinter. Mau kagak?"

"Wah, produk apaan tuh hyung? Bukan produk abal kan?"

"Bukan produk abal kok. Tenang aja. Buatan rumahan malah. Dijamin sehatnya," kata gue mantap mengacungkan kedua jempol gue ke arah Jungshin yang mau aja dibodohin.

"Caranya gini nihh.." gue mengambil ancang-ancang lagi. Memilih makanan yang udah nyampur jadi satu di lantai itu dengan penuh minat. Jungshin hanya menatap gue antusias. Lagi-lagi gue menyeringai licik.

"Aaaaa~"

HAP

BLEP

HAP

BLEP

HAP

BLEP

HAP

BLEP

"! #$%^&*()_+ Hyungszgh apaghc apaghanch inghingh?"

HAP

BLEP

HAP

BLEP

HAP

BLEP

"Gomawo Jungshinnie. Pasti itu sehat untuk nutrisi anakmu. Produk rumahan paling sehat itu ya buatan orang tuanya lah! Dan lo udah mau bantuin gue rapiin makanan itu dan dorm kita jadi kinclong kan! Love you so much! Emotional Panda, Lovely Bear, dan Untouchable Mama Bear!"

"Nah sekarang kita abadikan moment kece ini! ayo ayo emotional panda, lovely bear, bangun! Kita foto bareng dulu. untouchable mama bear jangan ngorok dulu yaa kita foto bareng dulu. tunggu bentar gue ambil dulu kameranya dan anaknya Jungshin boleh ikutan juga deh!"

Buru-buru gue lari ambil kamera sambil ketawa-tawa. Anaknya Jungshin masih tidur jadi gajadi diajak foto bareng. Bagus deh, sebenernya gue juga males ngajak tuh bocah. Terus kameranya gue aktifin timernya dan gue taro di meja, dan pasang gaya dehhh.

"AYO SEMUANYA, PASANG GAYA~ CHEESE~!"

PYEEETTT

'JEPREETT'

END

Mini sequel *Author pov:

Foto sudah keluar dan tampaklah foto mereka berempat. Amat sangat solid. Dengan posisi Jonghyun yang tengkurap ditindih ketiga kawannya hingga dia megap-megap gabisa napas. Ditambah luka yang dikatakannya luka percobaan pembunuhan membuat Jonghyun terlihat paling menderita.

Emotional Panda eh Yonghwa tersenyum puas telah membalas Jonghyun dan tampak sangat bahagia menghadap kamera meskipun sekarang dia gendut.

Lovely Bear alias Minhyuk mengangkat kedua tangannya. Dia yang paling bahagia. Meskipun Yonghwa lebih gendut darinya, tapi dia yang benar-benar menindih Jonghyun. Beda dengan Yonghwa dan Jungshin yang hanya menindih bagian pinggir badan Jonghyun. Minhyuk menaiki tubuh Jonghyun dan menjadikan Jonghyun kuda-kudaannya!

Jungshin yang merupakan Untouchable Mama Bear menatap Jonghyun sengit dan menyeringai ke arah Jonghyun. Tapi disela-sela seringaiannya itu dia menyengir puas ke arah kamera karena telapak kakinya menempel di pipi Jonghyun.

(Beneran) END

Nah sekarang, semuanya sudah berbahagia dengan permainan bully-membully CNBLUE. Hanya saja bagaimana cara Jonghyun membebaskan diri dan bagaimana cara ketiga beruang menguruskan badannya lagi? Entahlah, hanya mereka yang tahu. Author mah ngga ikut-ikutan ._.

Nista kan? Nista banget ini mah. Buat siapapun yang baca tolong kasih komentarnya :D gomawo *bow


End file.
